Walt Disney's Hollywood Studios Vyond
Walt Disney's Hollywood Studios Vyond is a film industry-themed amusement park/production studio and resort complex owned by the Walt Disney Company at Disney Vyond Resort right nextdoor to Disneyland Vyond City The park is opened All year. The Park Opened on March 21, 2001. History In Late 1996 Disneyland Vyond City announced that a 2nd Park to Disneyland Vyond City would be made and it would be called Disney-MGM Studios Go!Animate (renamed Walt Disney's Hollywood Studios Go!Animate in 2008, Walt Disney's Hollywood Studios GoAnimate in 2013, and Walt Disney's Hollywood Studios Vyond in 2018) and it would open in 2001 The construction of the park began in early 1997 and was covered by hundreds of reporters as an indication of the high expectations for the park in the future. Walt Disney's Hollywood Studios Vyond opened in 1991 in Vyond City with instant success and a smash hit. In January 1, 2002, they announced that the ill-fated Superstar Limo that closed in December 2001 would be replaced by Goofy's Superstar Limo. Construction began on February 13, 2002 and ended on December 25, 2002. It opened on February 2003 receiving positive reviews. Lands Upcoming * Marvel Superhero City '''- an upcoming area themed to Marvel Comic's '''OpeningDate: '''March 22, 2019. '''Current * Front Lot - An Area that is themed to the glamorous administration areas of Hollywood movie studios from the "golden age" of movies in the 1930s. It serves as the main entrance area of the park OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * '''Hollywood '- an area inspired by the Golden Age of Hollywood in the 1930s. It includes attractions based on film, television, theater and a subsection called Hollywood Studios which is designed to appear as an active studio back-lot. 'OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * 'Streets of America '- An Area that is themed to the Streets of New York. 'OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * '''Production Courtyard - An Area themed to a studio lot OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * '''Animation Courtyard '- An area themed to an Hollywood animation studio lot. 'OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * '''San Francisco - '''An area themed to San Francisco. OpeningDate:March 21,2001 * '''Paradise Pier - An area based on that of Victorian boardwalks that were once found along the coast of California. OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Pixar Place - An area themed to pixar with 3 sub-areas OpeningDate:'March 25,2006 ** '''Toy Story Land '- An area themed to Toy Story 'OpeningDate: '''March 21,2011 '''Replaced: '''Bountiful Valley Farms ** '''A Cars Land '- A Cars themed land 'OpeningDate: '''March 24,2013 '''Replaced: '''Bountiful Valley Farms. ** '''A Bugs Land '- A Bugs Life themed land 'OpeningDate:'March 25,2003 * '''Backlot - An area themed after actual movie backlots with an industrial theme and is very plain. This lot showcases the high thrills of movies and is targeted toward older children and adults with three attractions. The Backlot also features soundtracks from blockbusters such as Mission: Impossible 2, Planet of the Apes, Batman, or Independence Day. OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 '''Former Edit * Bountiful Valley Farms - A Fram themed land OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 '''ClosingDate: '''September 5,2009. '''Replaced By: Toy Story Land and A Cars Land Attractions/Shops/Restaurants Edit Front Lot Edit An Area that serves as the park’s main entrance and is home to most shops and services of the park, the Earffel Tower is located here. The entrance courtyard, La Place des Frères Lumière, is designed in Spanish Colonial Revival style, a style common to 1930's Hollywood. It is loosely based on the design of the original Disney Bros. Studios on Hyperion Avenue. The central feature of the courtyard is a large Fantasia fountain. The name of the courtyard is a tribute to the French inventors of cinema. OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 '''Current Attractions * Trolley Troubles '- A mine train rollercoaster based on the Oswald the Lucky Rabbit cartoon, Trolley Troubles '''Map Info: '''TBA '''Sponsored by:'Coca Cola. '''Operates from: '''Late March to Late November '''Opening Date: '''March 16, 2011 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. '''Height restriction: 52” Trivia: The ride vehicles resemble the trolleys on the Oswald the Lucky Rabbit cartoon, Trolley Troubles. There are 2 trolleys that have 4 riders per vehicle with 2 rows and 2 riders per row. The queue and load area's music the Disney version of the cartoon's music for the first 4 minutes and 10 seconds with the ride's music the same as the Disney version of the cartoon from 4 minutes and 10 seconds into the short to 5 minutes and 5 minutes into the short. The ride lasts 2 minutes. * Earffel Tower '- a faux water tower/observation tower that serves as the parks main icon '''Map Info: '''TBA '''OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * 'The Sorcerer's Hat '- a Sorcerer's Hat that servese as the parks seconed icon 'Map Info: '''TBA '''OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * 'Red Car Trolley '- A Trolley attraction 'Map Info: '''Ding! Ding! Hop aboard for a ride on Front Lot and throughout Hollywood. '''Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. * '''The Great Movie Ride - a dark ride attraction Map Info: TBA Opening Date:'March 21,2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes.'Sponsored by: Coca Cola and Turner Classic Movies * Walt Disney Lake '- a lake surrounds the park and it is named after Walt Disney, the founder of Disney '''Map Info: '''TBA '''OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 '''Stores * Crossroads of the World - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Movieland Memorabilia - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Oscar's Superstation - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Studio Prop Co - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Studio Prop Shop - TBA''' OpeningDate:March 21,2001 * 'Studio Showcase '- TBA OpeningDate:March 21,2001 * '''Superstar Shop - TBA''' OpeningDate:March 21,2001 * '''Tailor to the Stars - TBA''' OpeningDate:March 21,2001 * '''Adrian & Edith's Head to Toe - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Engine Ears Toys - A Toy Store. OpeningDate: '''March 21,2001 * '''Greetings from California - TBA OpeningDate: '''March 21,2001 * '''Oswald's Gas & Oil - A store at the exit of Trolley Troubles OpeningDate: '''March 16,2011. * '''The Hollywood Legends - TBA OpeningDate: '''March 21,2001 * '''Walt Disney Studio Store - A themed store with an array of stuff from the lands and the park and stuff that is exclusive to the resort OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Walt Disney Studio Christmas Store - TBA OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * '''That's a Wrap '- a gift store located near the exit of the park. '''OpeningDate: '''March 21,2001 '''Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * Carthay Circle Restaurant - A Upscale, modern global cuisine served in a replica of an iconic theater from Hollywood's golden age. OpeningDate: '''March 16,2011. * '''The Hollywood Brown Derby - Clone of famed Hollywood eatery with classic movie decor & a New American menu starring Cobb salad. OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Fiddler, Fifer & Practical Café, and Bakery - TBA OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 '''Sponsored by:'Starbucks * '''Trolley Treats - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Backstage Restaurant - TBA OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * '''Soundstage Restaurant '- TBA 'OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * '''Bur-r-r Bank Ice Cream - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Baker's Field Bakery - TBA OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * '''Mcdonald's At Walt Disney's Hollywood Studios '- a McDonald's restaurant 'OpeningDate: '''March 21,2001 * '''A&W: All American Food '- A burger and Root Beer restaurant 'OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * '''The 1901 Lounge at Club 33 - TBA OpeningDate: 'March 16,2011 * '''Cinnabon '- TBA 'OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 '''Hollywood an area inspired by the Golden Age of Hollywood in the 1930s. It includes attractions based on film, television, theater and a subsection called Hollywood Studios which is designed to appear as an active studio back-lot. OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 '''Current Attractions * Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith '- A Vekoma enclosed launched steel roller coaster. '''Map Info:'Race through the darkened freeways of Los Angeles in a super-stretch limo to the rockin' tunes of Aerosmith. 'OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. '''Sponsored by: '''Hanes '''Height restriction: 48” * Fantasmic! - A nighttime show attraction.Map Info: 'See the forces of good and evil battling it out in Mickey’s dream during this nighttime, outdoor extravagant musical. '''OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * 'Goofy's Superstar Limo '- A dark ride that features famous and iconic disney characters 'OpeningDate:'February 15, 2003 '''Map Info: TBA Disney FastPass Available?: 'Yes. '''Sponsored by: '''Kodak '''Replaced:'Superstar Limo * 'Golden Bridge to San Francisco '- TBA '''Map Info: TBA OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * '''Sounds Dangerous! '- an audio show '''Map Info: TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 '''Sponsored by: '''Kodak * '''The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror - A an accelerated drop tower dark ride Map Info: '''Hurtle up and down aboard a haunted, elevator-themed ride. You’re about to enter… The Twilight Zone! '''OpeningDate: '''May 6, 2003. '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Height restriction: 40” Former Attractions * Superstar Limo '- A dark ride '''Map Info: '''TBA '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. '''Sponsored by: '''Kodak '''OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 '''ClosingDate: '''December 21,2001 '''Triva: The reason why Superstar Limo in the park closed is because Superstar Limo was criticized amongst Internet writers as lacking, poor in concept, and limited in having a motivating story, spurred by rumors of the elimination during its development phase of a more exciting "paparazzi chase" storyline, which was deemed inappropriate after the death of Princess Diana later in early 2003 it got replaced by Goofy's Superstar Limo Replaced By: '''Goofy's Superstar Limo '''Stores * Rock Around the Shop - Survive Rock ‘n’ Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith then walk this way for Aerosmith gear, music- and ride-related items. OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Keystone Clothiers - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Writer's Stop - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Mickey's of Hollywood - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Studio Photo - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''The Hollywood Tower Hotel Collection - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''The Darkroom - TBA''' OpeningDate:March 21,2001 * '''Studio Store - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 '''Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * Award Wieners - Counter-service spot for a variety of sausages, fries & more inside Disney California Adventure. OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Studio Catering Co - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Schmoozies! - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Studio Bar - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Annette's Diner - TBA OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * '''Arby's '- A quick service that sells Arby's Roast Beef 'OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * '''Movie Studio Diner - a restaurant which serves American cuisine, like hamburgers,milkshakes,French fries, steaks, salads, etc. OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Hollywood Dine-In - a large restaurant which sells mostly Italian and American cuisine. OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 '''Streets of America Edit An Area that is themed to the Streets of New York. OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 '''Attractions * Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: Movie Set Adventure - A playground attraction Map Info: 'TBA '''OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * The Muppet Show Live * 'Godzilla Encounter -' a suspended special effects dark ride themed to the 1980s Godzilla. '''Map Info: Board The Roosevelt Island Tramway and come face to face with the legendary beast himself, complete with intense pyrotechnics and many other special effects! Opened: '''March 21st, 2001. * '''Times Square Mini - a miniature exhibition of the Times Square. Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: Times Square OpeningDate: '''March 21,2001 * '''Muppet*Vision 3D - A 3D film attraction Map Info: 'Experience the magic of the Muppets during a hilarious, eye-popping film and live-action extravaganza.'OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 '''Sponsored by: '''Kodak. '''Trivia: '''TBA. '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''American Dragon Jake Long: The Ride – a 3D motion based dark ride based off the 2007 Disney Channel cartoon. Map Info: '''TBA. Opening Date:' May 21,2009.' Height Restriction: 40' '''Stores * It's a Wonderful Shop - A Christmas Store. OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * ' Prop Shop - 'A Prop store at the exit of Godzilla Encounter, with a photo op of a massive Godzilla head! This is similar to Williams of Hollywood at Universal parks. '''Opened: '''March 21st, 2001.'Presented by: 'Kodak * '''I Heart NY Store '- A New York themed store. 'OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * 'Muppet Studio Store '- A store at the exit of Muppet*Vision 3D '''Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * Johnny Rockets ' - A franchise of the Johnny Rockets restaurants '''OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * '''PizzeRizzo - a pizza restaurant. OpeningDate:'''March 16,2018 * Pepe's Shrimp Stand * '''Mama Melrose's Ristorante Italiano - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 '''Production Courtyard An Area themed to a studio lot OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 '''Current Attractions * * Jak and Daxter 4D- a 3D film based off the video game of the same name. Map Info: '''TBA. '''Opening Date: '''June 14th, 2003. * '''The Mickey Mouse Revue - A newer version of the defunct Mickey Mouse Revue that ran at Magic Kingdom from 1971-1980, Tokyo Disneyland from 1983-2009, and Disneyland Vyond City from 1991-2002 that will include more characters, even the ones from the recent films. Map Info: 'TBA. '''Opening Date: '''October 7, 2019 '''Trivia:'This newer version of the show will include more characters, even the ones from the recent films. In this version,the animatronics from the original Mickey Mouse Revue could be remade and reprogrammed just like in the upcoming Tokyo Disneyland trackless ride, Enchanted Tale of Beauty and the Beast, the redressed versions of the Donald, Jose, and Panchito animatronics from the Gran Fiesta Tour at EPCOT will be replicated for the show, all the other characters will get makeovers and appear in the style of the Kingdom Hearts game series while the Beauty and the Beast characters will have their 2017 remake variants, Cinderella will join the orchestra, and in this version of the show, Mickey will say "Well, thanks, everybody! We hope you enjoyed the show. Haha! See ya real soon!" The preshow will incorporate a modern background, still with some old Disney material featuring Mickey's old times, but also with clips from other classic and modern Mickey Mouse material, including the 2013 Mickey Mouse shorts as well as a new live-action finale clip. The Three Caballeros song was changed to what it was in the 2017 DuckTales. The song Be Our Guest is idenical to the 2017 Beauty and the Beast movie. '''Former Attractions * For the First Time in Forever: A Frozen Sing-Along Celebration '- a musical show based on Disney's 2013 animated film Frozen '''Map info: '''Delight as Frozen springs to life in this lively retelling—packed with a flurry of stories, songs and sing-alongs. '''Opening Date: '''January 7, 2015. '''Closing Date:'April 1, 2019 'Replaced:'The American Idol Experience Replaced By: 'Trivia:'This was the first Frozen sing-along show that would not open for a seasonal event. Second is in Shanghai Disney. * 'The American Idol Experience '- A live theme park attraction '''Map info: '''TBA '''OpeningDate: '''March 24,2008 '''Closing Date: '''August 31, 2014 '''Replaced By: For the First Time in Forever: A Frozen Sing-Along Celebration Replaced: '''Get Happy...With ABC! * '''Get Happy...With ABC! - a live stage show attraction. Map info: 'TBA '''Opening Date: '''October 13,2002 '''Closing Date: '''August 31,2007.'Replaced By: 'American Idol Experience * '''Disney's One Saturday Morning Live '- a live stage show themed after ABC Saturday morning block One Saturday Morning and featured characters from Recess, Disney's Doug, and Pepper Ann, and occurred every Saturday. 'OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 '''ClosingDate: '''August 30,2002. '''Replaced By: '''Get Happy...With ABC! * '''CineMagic - a theatre show attraction Map info: 'TBA '''Opening Date:'March 31,2003 'Closing Date:'January 6, 2014 '''Stores * Tower Hotel Gifts - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Television Studios Kiosk - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Pin Trading Station - TBA OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * '''Planet Hollywood Super Store '- TBA 'OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 '''Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * Stars Restaurant - TBA''' OpeningDate:March 21,2001 * 'Hollywood & Lime '- TBA 'OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * 'Sci-Fi Dine-In Theater Restaurant '- Diners sit in car-shaped booths while watching this eatery's retro flicks & eating American grub. 'OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * 'Speciality Ice Cream '- TBA OpeningDate:March 21,2001 * '''Kool Zone - '''TBA OpeningDate:March 21,2001 * '''Studio Catering Co. - TBA''' OpeningDate:March 21,2001 '''Animation Courtyard Edit An area themed to an Hollywood animation studio lot. OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 '''Attractions * Disney Animation Building '- TBA '''OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 ** '''Animation Academy - TBA Map info: '''Discover how Disney characters are brought to life during a hands-on presentation with a Disney artist. ** '''Draw the Animation - a show attraction Map info: 'TBA '''OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 ** '''Sorcerer's Workshop - TBA Map info: 'At this destination in the Disney Animation Building, learn how the animated characters spring to life through 2 hands-on exhibits. '''OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 ** 'Animation Close-Up '- TBA 'Map info: '''TBA '''OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * 'House Of Mouse '- A 3-D motion simulator/dark ride simaler and useing the same technology type from The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man 'Map info: '''Take a wild tour through Toontown on you way to The House Of Mouse But Wach out as all the Disney Villains are here to crash Mickey's party and to take over the House of Mouse will you save the House Of Mouse ? '''OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 'Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. '''Trivia:'On May 22, 2014, Disney announced that House Of Mouse Ride will recieve a Major refurbishment, with 4K High-Definition Projection Screen,With plans to Re-master the entire ride film in High definition update the ride's mechanics, replace the film Projectors with Infitecdigital projectorsn And Added the Docotr Facilier part of the ride. * '''Flying Planes - a spinner ride similar to Dumbo the Flying Elephant Map info: 'TBA '''OpeningDate:'March 21,2001. '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. '''Operates from: '''Late March to Late December * '''Animagic - a live show attraction Map info: 'TBA '''OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * 'Mickey and the Magician '- a live show attraction 'Map info: '''TBA '''OpeningDate:'April 21,2017 '''Stores * In Character '- TBA '''OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * 'Disney Animation Gallery '- TBA 'OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * '''Animagique Kiosk - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''In Character- a Disney costume shop OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * '''The House Of Mouse Store '- A store at the exit of The House Of Mouse 'OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 '''Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * House Of Mouse Cafe '- TBA '''OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * '''Animation Courtyard Catering Co - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 '''San Francisco An area themed to San Francisco. OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 '''Current Attractions * Boradwalk Bridge to Paradise Pier '''- TBA Map Info: TBA OpeningDate:March 21,2001 * 'Mickey & Minnie's Runaway Railway '- A Trackless dark ride 'Map Info: '''TBA '''OpeningDate: '''March 27,2019.'Disney FastPass Available?: 'Yes * '''Soarin Over California '- a flight motion simulator 'Map Info: '''Feel the wind race across your face during a breezy airborne flight above some of the most breathtaking wonders throughout California '''OpeningDate: '''March 21,2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes Trivia: This version had 9 vehicles in three theaters rather than 6 vehicles in 2 theaters and unlike the Disney California Adventure version, the guests are taking flights ''to California, rather than already being there due to this version in Vyond City. This is further reinforced in the theming that you are loaded into "gates" and with airport-themed spiels which reference "Flight 5505", which is a homage to the opening day of the attraction. Its cast members wear costumes that resemble flight attendant costumes, whereas the California version uses airfield crew costumes. * 'Walt Disney Imagineering Blue Sky Cellar '- TBA ''''Map Info: '''Step into the minds of Walt Disney Imagineers to see how "blue-sky" ideas turn into reality—from concept to completion '''OpeningDate: '''October 22, 2008 * '''San Francisco Bay Surfing - a boat ride that goes through a part of the Disney Lagoon. Map info: 'TBA '''OpeningDate: '''March 21,2001 ' ''' * '''Former Attractions * TBA Stores * Reel Vogue - TBA OpeningDate: '''March 21,2001 '''Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * 50's Prime Time Café '''- Family-friendly joint dishing hearty portions of comfort food in digs with 1950s-era flair. '''OpeningDate: '''March 21,2001 * '''McDonald's Retro Restaurant- A Retro Restaurant Themed To McDonald's. OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 '''Paradise Pier An area based on that of Victorian boardwalks that were once found along the coast of California. Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 '''Attractions * Vyond Screamin '''- A Intamin wood-mimicking steel roller coaster. '''Map Info: '''TBA Openeing Date:March 21,2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. '''Height restriction: 48” (Formerly know as: '''Go!Animate Screamin from 2001 - 2013 and GoAnimate Screamin from 2014 to 2018) * '''Maliboomer - A S&S space shot launch tower Map Info: '''TBA Openeing Date:March 21,2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. '''Height restriction: 52” * Mickey's Fun Wheel '''- A a 160-foot (48.8 m) tall eccentric wheel '''Map Info: '''TBA Openeing Date:March 21,2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. '''Height restriction: 46” (Formerly know as: '''Sun Wheel from 2001 - 2009) * '''S.S. Rustworthy - TBA Map Info: '''TBA Openeing Date:March 21,2001 * '''Games of the Boardwalk - TBA Map Info: '''TBA Openeing Date:March 21,2001 * '''Mulholland Madness - A MACK rides wild mouse coaster Map Info: '''TBA '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. '''Height restriction: 42” * Silly Symphony Swings - A Zierer wave swinger attraction Map Info: '''TBA Openeing Date:March 21,2001'''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Height restriction: 40” (Formerly know as: Orange Stinger from 2001 - 2009) * Golden Zephyr - TBA Map Info: '''TBA Openeing Date:March 21,2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Height restriction: 40” * Jumpin' Jellyfish - A Paratower, a parachute jump–style ride Map Info: '''TBA Openeing Date:March 21,2001'''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Height restriction: 40” * Paradise Pier Water Flume- A Shoot the Chutes with 2 small drops. Map Info: '''TBA Opening Date:March 21,2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Height restriction: 40” Trivia:'''The track was gonna weave its way amongst the western helix of Vyond Screamin' and around the former Orange Stinger. It was also gonna have one big drop with one big lift. It was changed to 2 small drops because there was a practical difficulty getting the tracks of the rollercoaster and flume to intertwine. * '''Ocean Carousel - A carousel themed to ocean Map Info: '''TBA Opening Date:March 21,2001 * '''World of Color - A dally nighttime show Map Info: '''TBA '''Openeing Date: '''June 13,2011 * '''LuminAria – a World Of Color holday overlay Map Info: '''TBA '''Opening Date: '''November 9,2001 '''Stores * Sunset Club Couture '- TBA '''Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * 'Sunset Ranch Pins and Souvenirs '- TBA 'Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * '''Dinosaur Jack's Sunglass Shack - TBA Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * '''Vyond Screamin Cam '- TBA 'Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 ('''Formerly know as: '''Go!Animate Screamin Cam from 2001 - 2013 and GoAnimate Screamin Cam from 2014 to 2018) * '''Midway Mercantile - TBA Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * '''Sideshow Shirts '- TBA 'Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * 'Souvenir 66 '- TBA 'Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * 'Pacific Ocean Photos '- TBA 'Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * 'Treasures In Paradise '- TBA 'Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * 'Man Hat 'n' Beach '- TBA 'Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * 'Point Mugu Tattoo '- TBA 'Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 '''Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * Burger Invasion - a McDonald's restaurant Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 * '''Pizza Oom Mow Mow - a Pizza restaurant Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * '''Reboundo Beach '- TBA 'Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * '''Hot Dog Hut - a hot dog restaurant Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 * '''Boardwalk Betsy's Strips, Dips 'n' Chips - TBA Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 * '''Avalon Cove By Wolfgang Puck - TBA Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 * '''Malibu-Ritos - TBA Openeing Date: March 21,2001 * Corn Dog Castle - TBA Openeing Date: '''March 21,2001 '''Paradise Bay Water Park A sub area in Paradise Pier based off of Victorian water parks found on Victorian boardwalks.Opening Date:'''March 21,2001 '''Current Attractions *'Victorian River' - A ProSlide Technology quarter-mile lazy river Opening Date:'May 31,2014 '''Replaced:'Shark Attack 'Trivia:'Only the track from Shark Attack was reused. only the track was reused as the course for this ride. *'Slip N Slide '- A Water Technology A bowl ride slide that leads into the Victorian River 'Opening Date:'May 31,2014 *- A Proslide Technology multi-lane racer water slide 'Opening Date:'March 21,2001 *- A WhiteWater West 750,000-gallon wave pool 'Opening Date:'March 21,2001 *'''Ship Toss - A 70-foot (21 m) tall 4-person raft ride. Opening Date:'March 21,2001 *- Two 60-foot (18 m) tall speed slides and three 60-foot (18 m) tall body slides.'Opening Date:'March 21,2001 *- A single person raft ride featuring waterfalls, rapids, and sharp drops.'Opening Date:'March 21,2001 *'Coral Reef Adventure - children's zero-depth water playground structure.Opening Date:'March 21,2001 *- A family rafting slide that stands 76 feet (23 m) above the ground.'Opening Date:'March 21,2001 *- A family raft ride in the dark..'Opening Date:'March 21,2001 *- A 'watercoaster', similar to the ''Master Blaster at Sandcastle WaterPark, Blackpool and Nucleus at Waterworld. It's a high-speed water flume that contains sharp turns, drops and dark sections. 'Opening Date:'March 21,2001 '''Former Attractions *'Shark Attack '- A boat ride that lasts 5 minutes and 0 seconds. The ride is similar to the Jaws ride at Universal Orlando. Map Info:'TBA. '''Opened: '''March 21, 2001. '''Closed: '''March 21, 2001. '''Replaced By:'Victorian River 'Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Trivia:'The designer's Totally Fun Company, the lenght of the ride is 1,140 ft (350 m), the duration's 5 minutes and 0 seconds, and the manufacturer's Intamin. Each ride vehicle and 5 people per seat and 8 rows. The ride only went indoors once. Only the track was reused. only the track was reused as the course for the Victorian River. '''Pixar Place An area themed to pixar with 3 sub-areas such as Toy Story Land,Cars Land and A Bugs Land OpeningDate:'''March 25,2006 '''Attractions * Monsters, Inc. Mike & Sulley to the Rescue! - A dark ride attraction Map Info: 'Take off on a wild taxi ride through a wacky world inhabitated by monsters—and one child—on this attraction inspired by the movie. '''OpeningDate:'March 25,2006 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. * '''Inside Out: A Tour Of the Minds - A 3-D motion based Trackless dark ride based on the 2015 fmovie of the same name Map Info: '''TBA '''OpeningDate: '''May 24,2016 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Coco Land Of The Dead Adventure - A water coaster simaler to Journey to Atlantis at Seaworld Orlando and Themed To The 2017 Movie Coco Map Info: '''TBA '''OpeningDate: '''May 27,2019 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Operates from: '''Late March to Early November '''Height restriction: 42” * UP ! - A flight motion simulator based on the 2009 flim of the same name Map Info: '''TBA '''OpeningDate: '''June 21,2011 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Crush's Coaster - A Maurer Söhne spinning roller coaster Map Info: 'Spin, dive and fight against the current as you get swept up in a whirlpool of adventure. '''OpeningDate:'March 25,2006 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. '''Height restriction: 46” * The Seas with Nemo & Friends - a omnimover dark ride Map Info:'Go under the sea—without getting wet—on this attraction based on Disney•Pixar's Finding Nemo which finds Nemo lost again.'OpeningDate:'March 25,2006 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. * '''Incredicoaster '- A Indoor Vekoma enclosed launched steel roller coaster Difference from the Disney California Adventure one '''Map Info: '''TBA '''OpeningDate: '''May 27,2019 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Height restriction: 48” * Ratatouille: Remy's Totally Top Adventure '- A 3-D motion-based trackless dark ride '''Map Info: '''Rat-pet up to the size of Remy and embark on a frantic chase in a gigantic kitchen.'Opening Date: 'May 26,2015 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Nemo and Friends SeaRider '- A simulator ride '''Map Info: '''TBA '''Opening Date: '''May 25,2018 '''Stores * PIXAR Studio Store - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 25,2006 * '''Monstropolis Mall - A store at the exit of Monsters, Inc. Mike & Sulley to the Rescue! OpeningDate:'''March 25,2006. * '''Memory Lane - a store at the exit of Inside Out: A Tour Of the Minds. OpeningDate: '''May 24,2016 * '''At Marianne, Souvenirs of Paris - TBA OpeningDate: 'May 26,2015 * '''SeaRider Store '- A store at the exit of Nemo & Friends SeaRider 'OpeningDate: '''May 25,2018 * '''The IncrediStore '- TBA '''OpeningDate: '''May 27,2019 '''Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * Adorable Snowman Frosted Treats - TBA OpeningDate:'March 25,2006 * '''Monstropolis Cafe '- TBA 'OpeningDate:'March 25,2006 * '''Angry Dogs Hot Dog Stand - TBA OpeningDate: '''May 24,2016 * '''Bistrot Chez Rémy - TBA OpeningDate: 'May 26,2015 * '''PIXAR Studio Bistro '- TBA 'OpeningDate:'March 25,2006 '''Toy Story Land Edit the first sub-area in themed to Toy Story OpeningDate: '''March 21,2011 '''Replaced: '''Bountiful Valley Farms '''Attractions * Slinky Dog Dash - A MACK Rides family launch coaster Map Info:'''The story of the ride is that Andy has built a roller coaster using his "Megacoaster Play Kit" and decided to use Slinky as the ride vehicle. The ride can hold up to three vehicles. '''OpeningDate: '''July 21,2018. '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Height restriction: 38” Operates from: '''Late March to Late December * '''RC Racer - A Intamin steel shuttle roller coaster. Map Info: '''Andy is up to mischief and you're in for the ride, as his speediest toy car hurtles up and down a 25-metre high half-pipe coaster. '''OpeningDate: '''March 21,2011 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Operates from: '''Late March to Late December * '''Alien Swirling Saucers - A swinging ride attraction similar to Mater's Junkyard Jamboree in Disney California Adventure, themed around the Claw and Little Green Alien Map Info: 'TBA '''OpeningDate: '''July 21,2018. '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Toy Soldiers Parachute Drop '- A Intamin Paratower, a parachute jump-style ride. '''Map Info: '''Round up your little recruits and march them over to Toy Story Playland for a thrilling parachute drop behind enemy lines. '''OpeningDate: '''March 21,2011 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Operates from: '''Late March to Early December * '''Woody's Round-Up – an attraction similar to Mater's Junkyard Jamboree in Disney California Adventure, themed around Woody and Bullseye. Map Info:'''TBA '''OpeningDate: '''July 21,2018. '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Buzz Lightyear's Space Coaster - A Vekoma family boomerang coaster Map Info: '''TBA '''OpeningDate: '''March 21,2011 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Height restriction: 43” Operates from: 'Late March to Late December * '''Jessie's Critter Carousel '- A carousel attraction 'Map Info:'TBA '''OpeningDate: '''July 21,2018. '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Cubot - TBA OpeningDate: '''March 21,2011 * '''Toy Story Midway Mania! - a interactive 4-D dark ride attraction Map Info:'''Ride 'n' blast moving targets at this midway-style, 4D shootin’ game starring popular characters '''OpeningDate: '''March 21,2011 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Stores * Barrel of Monkeys - TBA OpeningDate: '''March 21,2011 * '''Roundup Outfitters - TBA OpeningDate: 'March 21,2011 * '''Andy's Engine '- TBA OpeningDate:' March 21,2011 * '''Woody's Round-Up Store' - TBA OpeningDate: '''July 21,2018. * '''Andy's Toy Box - TBA''' OpeningDate:' March 21,2011 * '''Midway Toy Store' - A toy store at the exit of Toy Story Midway Mania! OpeningDate: '''March 21,2011 * '''Al's Toy Barn - TBA OpeningDate: March 21,2011 Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * Jessie's Snack Roundup - TBA OpeningDate: March 21,2011 * Frozen Lollipops Cart -TBA OpeningDate: March 21,2011 * Pizza Planet - A arcade/pizza restaurant OpeningDate: March 21,2011 * Sunnyside Café/Sunnyside Market - Our bright and colorful counter-service food court makes mealtime convenient, scrumptious and fun. Named for the Sunnyside Preschool in Toy Story 3, the café serves a range of mouth-watering dishes to delight the littlest astronauts, the cutest cowpokes and, of course, parents too. OpeningDate: '''July 21,2018. * '''Señor Buzz Churros - A Churro stand OpeningDate: March 21,2011 * Poultry Palace - TBA OpeningDate: '''July 21,2018. * '''Woody's Lunch Box - TBA OpeningDate: '''July 21,2018. * '''Toy Box Cafe - TBA OpeningDate: '''July 21,2018. '''A Cars Land The seconed sub-area inspired by the Disney·Pixar franchise.OpeningDate: '''March 24,2013 '''Replaced: '''Bountiful Valley Farms. '''Attractions * Radiator Springs Racers - a simulated slot car type dark ride attraction. Map Info: '''Start your engines! Zoom through the desert landscape of Cars Land, inspired by the Disney•Pixar movie Cars. '''OpeningDate: '''March 24,2013 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Operates from: '''Late March to Late December * '''Mater's Junkyard Jamboree - A swinging ride attraction Map Info: 'Twirl in time during a tow-tappin’ square dance ride hosted by Mater from the Disney·Pixar movie Cars. '''OpeningDate: '''March 24,2013 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Operates from: '''Late March to Late December * '''Luigi's Rollickin' Roadsters '- A trackless ride attraction '''Map Info: Buckle up—you’re in for a lively ride when these Italian imports roll, reel an’ kick up their wheels in Cars Land! OpeningDate: 'March 24,2013 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Cars Race Rally '- A swinging ride attraction '''Map Info: TBA OpeningDate: '''March 24,2013 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Stores * Ramone's House of Body Art - TBA OpeningDate: '''March 24,2013 * '''Sarge's Surplus Hut - TBA OpeningDate: '''March 24,2013 * '''Radiator Springs Curios - TBA OpeningDate: '''March 24,2013 '''Triva: '''renamed Radiator Winter Curios during Christmas '''Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * Cozy Cone Motel - TBA OpeningDate: '''March 24,2013 * '''Flo's V8 Cafe - Route 66-inspired eatery offering traditional American classics in chill digs, plus outdoor seating. OpeningDate: '''March 24,2013 * '''Fillmore's Taste-in - TBA OpeningDate: '''March 24,2013 '''A Bugs Land Edit The third and final sub-area themed after the 1998 Disney·Pixar film A Bug's Life.OpeningDate:'''March 25,2003 '''Attractions * Flik's Flyers - a flying spinner ride Map Info: 'Hop inside a discarded food carton for a gentle flight above Flik’s Fun Fair. '''OpeningDate:'March 25,2003 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Operates from: '''Late March to Late December * '''Heimlech's Chew Chew Train - a train ride attraction thats in the shape of Heimlich, the German-accented caterpillar from the film Map Info: 'Ride atop the Bavarian caterpillar from Disney•Pixar’s A Bug’s Life on a fragrant journey through his favorite food. '''OpeningDate:'March 25,2003 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Francis' Ladybug Boogie - A teacup style attraction Map Info: '''Take a tuneful spin atop a ladybug’s back at this swingin’ attraction inspired by Disney•Pixar’s A Bug’s Life. '''Opening Date: March 25, 2003 * Princess Dot's Puddle Park - a water-type play area Map Info:'Splash the day away at this wacky water play area themed like a leaky hose and spigot—inspired by A Bug's Life. '''OpeningDate:'March 25,2003 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Operates from: '''Late March to Early November * '''Tuck and Roll's Drive 'Em Buggies - a bumper car ride style attraction Map Info:'Bump and steer your way around a swarm of "buggies” at this attraction inspired by Disney•Pixar’s A Bug’s Life. '''OpeningDate:'March 25,2003 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''It's Tough to be a Bug! - A 9-minute-long 3-D show based on Disney·Pixar's A Bug's Life. Map Info: 'Discover what it’s like to be a bug during this 3D film and live show inspired by the Disney•Pixar film A Bug’s Life.'Opening Date: March 25, 2003 Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Flik's Bug Coaster - A Zierer steel family-style roller coaster similar to Catwoman's Whip at Six Flags New England. Map Info: '''TBA '''Opening Date: March 25, 2003 Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Height restriction: 41” Operates from: '''Late March to Late December '''Stores * A Bugs Store - A bugs life themed store. Opening Date: March 25, 2003 Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * Heimlech's Chew Chew Cafe '''- TBA '''Opening Date: March 25, 2003 Backlot '''Edit An area themed after actual movie backlots with an industrial theme and is very plain. This lot showcases the high thrills of movies and is targeted toward older children and adults with three attractions. The Backlot also features soundtracks from blockbusters such as Mission: Impossible 2, Planet of the Apes, Batman, or Independence Day. '''OpeningDate: '''March 21,2001 '''Attractions * Armageddon - The Special Effects - A sound effects attraction Map Info:'''Rocket over to the Backlot for an explosive special effects experience in a spacecraft's control room. '''OpeningDate: '''March 21,2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Lights, Motors, Action! Extreme Stunt Show - A a stunt show attraction Map Info:'Zoom over to Backlot for a sensational, wheel-screeching Disney' stunt show featuring some familiar Disney gas guzzlers. '''OpeningDate: '''March 21,2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Studio Backlot Tour '- A tram tour ride attraction. 'Map Info:'Take a relaxing tour around Production Courtyard, but don't get too comfortable, as a flash flood, a subway Earthquake, an alien encounter, and a big disaster is just around the corner. '''OpeningDate: '''March 21,2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Sponsored by: '''Kodak '''Stores * Backlot Accessory Trucks - TBA OpeningDate: '''March 21,2001 * '''Tram Lot - A store at the exit of Studio Backlot Tour. OpeningDate: '''March 21,2001 '''Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * Blockbuster Café '''- TBA '''OpeningDate: '''March 21,2001 * '''Backlot Express - TBA OpeningDate: '''March 21,2001 * '''ABC Soap Opera Bistro - TBA OpeningDate: '''March 21,2001 '''Marvel A Marvel themed area. OpeningDate:'''March 1, 2002 '''Current Attractions * * * * * * * Stores * * * * * * * * * Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * v * v * * * * * * * v * v Former Bountiful Valley Farms Edit A Fram themed land Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 '''Closeing Date: '''September 5,2009. '''Replaced By: Toy Story Land and A Cars Land Events Edit *'New Years Eve Celebration' - Celebrate the New Year, with a massive party, alcoholic beverages, all rides open, and a spectacular midnight countdown show! (Guests must pay a separate fee, to access this event.) *'A Very Merry Christmas' - Meet Santa Claus, run in snow, and more in this winter Christmas wonderland! (Event differs at each park!) Occurring Dates: 'November 16 -January 10. *'Disney's Villains Revenge - A Disney version of Universal's Halloween Horror Nights Map Info: 'Who said Disney isn't scary? When the sun sets, monsters, clowns, vampires, and more, come out to scare the daylights out guests. With haunted mazes, scare zones, shows, and rides in the dark, this will make you think twice about this being a "kids" park. Until you will save this park to see Fantasmic!, your a victory. (13 and up only. There are scenes with graphic violence, and swearing) '''Occurring dates: '''September 14 -November 2. Started first since Late September 2002 *'Pixar Fest - TBA Occurring dates:'''April 13-Sept. 7, 2018. Incidents and Controversies Edit *On November 5th 2001: A fight broke out between a bunch of mothers broke out a fight due to who's gonna be in line first in Mulholland Madness but cops later got arrested *On March 12, 2003 a 5-year-old boy was seriously injured after exiting a ride car at Goofy's Superstar Limo at 9:00am. He recovered later that night at 8:00pm and was released from the hospital later that night (at 8:10pm, 10 minutes after he recovered). *On July 4th, 2004 falling embers from the 4th of July fireworks landed on the artificial grass exterior of Vyond Screamin, causing a fire near the bridge that the coaster travels on just before entering the exit This caused the ride and the area around it to be evacuated. The 4th of July fireworks was removed from all areas of Vyond City but then next year The 4th of July fireworks was brought back but the fireworks had to be in near areas much safer. *On April 14th, 2005- Godzilla Encounter was evacuated after one of the track supports on the ceiling cracked. TBA. *On July 30, 2007 glitch causes Vyond Screamin to shut down, stranding over 25 riders before being evacuated 2 hours later, no one get hurt. *On June 9, 2009, A 18-year-old man lost consciousness while riding Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith. He was given CPR on the ride's loading platform and was later pronounced dead at the hospital. It was revealed that the victim died of seizures and that the death was considered natural and they determined that the ride was operating normally,The death was not believed to be related to the ride and the ride reopened a day later. *On August 10th, 2010, a small electrical fire on the show logo broken out during Fantasmic! The fire was quickly extinguished and no one was hurt due to the incident. The show resumed performances the next night. *On June 3, 2011, an 11 year old girl got her arm broken on Toy Story Midway Mania but recovered 3 weeks later. *On October 2, 2014, 45 riders got stuck on Mickey's Fun Wheel for 90 minutes before being rescued. No injuries were reported. *On March 24, 2015, a technical glitch caused the Trolley Troubles roller coaster to stop, stranding twelve riders for two and a half hours. No injuries were reported. *On May 2, 2016, a passenger using a selfie stick caused park officials to shut down and evacuate Vyond Screamin for over an hour. Selfie sticks have been banned at Disney parks since the same ride was shut down due to one in June 2015. *On April 9th, 2017, TBA on Godzilla Encounter. Park Hours Edit Regular Hours Edit '''Sunday 9:00 AM - 11:00 PM Monday 9:00 AM - 11:00 PM Tuesday 9:00 AM - 11:00 PM Wednesday 9:00 AM - 11:00 PM Thursday 9:00 AM - 11:00 PM Friday 9:00 AM - 12:00 AM Saturday 8:00 AM - 12:00 AM Holiday Hours Edit DVR Before '''7:00 AM - 5:00 PM '''Note: The park closes early due to preaping for Disney's Villains Revenge HHN Night's '''7:00 PM - 2:00 AM Characters Edit '''TBA Never built rides Other * Vyond Screamin': A preliminary name for this rollercoaster was The Wipeout, themed to surfing. * Paradise Pier: Paradise Pier was gonna be called Paradise Beach Park * Paradise Bay Water Park: Paradise Bay Water Park was gonna be called Soak City * 'Paradise Pier Water Flume:'The track was gonna weave its way amongst the western helix of Vyond Screamin' and around the former Orange Stinger. It was also gonna have one big drop with one big lift. It was changed to 2 small drops because there was a practical difficulty getting the tracks of the rollercoaster and flume to intertwine.